


Mishaps

by Hoodoo



Series: The Long Arm of the Law [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: All Dialogue, F/M, It all works out though, Poorly executed sexy times, Sexy Times, use your imagination!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: A short bit featuring Cop and his lady; not every sexual encounter goes smoothly





	Mishaps

“Wait–wait–wait–”

“Are you okay?”

“Got a cramp in my hip! Just wait a second–”

“This leg? I c-can move–”

“No, wait, don’t pull out! Please–-well, shit.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, baby!’

“You weren’t hurting me! It just needed a second to relax… never mind. Come here.”

“What, like-like this?”

“Mmm-hmm. Stay on your knees. Hold my hair back, okay? It’s okay if you pull it a little bit–-”

“Oh-oh-oh fuck, oh fuck, you’re so g-good at that, I love it when you suck my cock–-”

“-–mmm-hmmm–-”

_“–-ouch!_ Shit, watch the teeth!”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s okay. It was my fault anyway. I pulled your hair too hard …”

“So what now?”

“Did I kill the mood?”

“Nope! What position did you want …?”

“I liked the one w-we were in, before your cramp …”

“Okay, come here–-”

“Fuck fuck fuck, baby–-”

“Harder, Rick–harder–this feels so good! Harder–-”

“L-l-like this? Like this?”

“SON OF A BITCH!”

“Oh jesus! I’m sorry–-baby, are you okay? Is your head okay? I didn’t realize how close you were to the wall–-are you okay?!”

“I’m fine, just … just give me a moment …”

“Sure baby, sure … should I get you an ice pack? Do you want me to go get you some ibuprofen?”

“No, don’t you dare pull out again!”

“… baby?”

“I’ll be fine! It felt good, up until you tried to crack my skull! I was almost there, can we please just continue?”

“… are you sure?”

“Office Sanchez, I want you to fuck me right now!”

“Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me!”

Even after all the mishaps of that befell you having sex tonight, you and Rick were able to laugh about it, until the wave of pleasure washed over you both too strongly to ignore again, and you were swept away in it. 

_fin!_


End file.
